「学科拟人」云霄飞车合集转移地点
by Enolr1k
Summary: PhysicsXMathmatics 物 数 物 的三人床 【R18预警 文手：周晏山 樱子
1. 一锅物数炖肉

南鼎市第三交通委提醒您：  
道路千万条，搞数第一条；  
行车不规范，数学两行泪。

姓名指引：  
Perseus-数学  
Michaela-实验物理  
Charles-理论物理

Work Text:

Perseus银色的头发有些凌乱的贴着脸，蓝色眸子有些湿漉漉的，他软嗒嗒的靠着坐台点了杯果酒。

他是个重欲又无情的人，他需要的床伴而不是情人，所以打了一炮他就走了，哪怕他浑身软的厉害 。 猩红色的舌头舔了舔杯子，他有些回味，别说味道还真不赖。  
对方是他的学弟叫Charles，现在年轻人啊，体力真好。对方很喜欢接吻，舔舐的让Perseus感觉对方要把他活吞一般，尤其是粉嫩的乳头被啃咬的留下了痕迹，现在变得红肿起来与衣服相贴带给他灼痛感，估计被磨破了皮。 Charles把他的两腿分开放到肩膀，性器紧紧的贴着他的臀缝。他的臀瓣又翘又软，被Charles捏的都留下了红色痕迹。Charles手指抹满润滑剂后伸进柔软的肠壁，Perseus感觉自己下身化成了水黏糊糊的，上面也没有停下先是亲吻后面变成了啃咬，像是要留下什么证明这个人的所有权一般。

身下的人流了他一手的水，Charles认为他已经准备好了，便终于把自己的性器插入Perseus体内。两个人都为之一颤，喘息声互相交融，Perseus忍不住发出呻吟声，他眉梢间带着媚意，他搂上对方的舔舐着对方的颈部，使Charles更加情动。 他喜欢Charles在床上的表现，是炽烈的，充满了性欲的。他白皙的皮肤上满是痕迹，看起来淫荡极了。Charles在性事上有些强势，他的耻骨处被撞的发疼，白软的臀部变的红肿。 Perseus举起杯子一口饮尽。

这时身边坐下一个戴着可爱眼镜的白嫩嫩的男孩，他斜眼看了一眼，内心默默惊叹他面容的清秀漂亮，以及…和Charles惊人的相似度。  
少年眼睛亮亮的看着他，嘴角扬起一个甜糯的笑容："小哥哥你叫什么名字，我叫Michel哦，要不要来试一试？"  
"我是0"Perseus无奈地揉了揉太阳穴说，小家伙看起来太嫩了，总不可能是1吧。 "哥哥，你不试一试怎么知道？"少年还不死心，手渐渐抚上他的大腿。

Perseus的欲火本就尚未被熄灭。 在对方的撩拔下更是有些忍不住，他的眼角逐渐泛起了红色，整个人像是熟透的蜜桃，散发着甜腻味"那就试试吧。" 直到被少年带进房间压到床上，Perseus都有些没有反应过来，所以该说现在的小孩子果然不一般么？Perceus的尺寸非常不错，少年用手开始揉弄起来，上下套弄，甚至坏心眼的扣了扣马眼处。  
Perseus好看的眉微微蹙起的，情不自禁的张开双唇，喘息声夹杂着呻吟声流出，一副沉溺其中难能挣脱的模样。

少年缓缓解开了衣扣。在Perseus有些迷离的眼光中，露出了被白色绸缎半包裹的身体，手指一点点的解开露出了丝绸下掩盖的秘密，骄傲地向Perseus展示…巨大白嫩的双乳。

"据说你跟我Charles打得火热？"奶声奶气的声音一下变得成熟媚惑，面前美人的嘴角泛起一丝笑意，"久仰大名了呢，Perseus先生"  
"你……"  
"是Charles的姐姐，要叫我Michaela哦"一副计划通的表情。

目光由迷离渐渐变得惊讶 ，Michaela接着解开了头发露出披肩的棕发，她露出了略带得意的笑容吻上了Perseus，让他把还没有说完的话也一并吞下。

Michaela手中的性器渐渐吐露了乳白色的精液，她不擦手上精液，又去蹂躏他可口的乳首，乳白的液体在乳珠上显的格外色情，鬼使神差她被低头啃食用牙齿玩弄起来了Perseus的乳头。

Perseus下面硬的厉害，性器昂扬的挺着头，后面那处也开始流水了，他饥渴难耐的看着她，一边忍不住把自己她那里送，一边讨好似的舔弄着Michaela的胸，他像是一只贪吃的小猫嘬奶一般，舔舐她丰盈的双乳。  
Michaela被他舔的兴起，捉住他的腰，将他上身抬起，手指闲着玩弄揉捏起了他的下身，不停地搓揉盈满春汁的双囊，看他渴求的目光觉得有趣极了。她不由把几指手指插入他的后穴，她的手上有还没来的急取下的戒指，冰凉激得男子微微一颤，整个人都想要缩成一团。Michaela却得了趣，手指被那处包裹着的感觉真好。

对方的神情让她忍不住想要欺负，把自己刚才从胸脯上解下来的白色丝绸往里面塞，他那处是娇嫩的肠壁，那怕这丝绸摸起来触感丝滑极了，因为干燥让他觉得疼极了，蓝色的眸子像被水侵湿了一样，perceus可怜的看着她。 "别…啊—"这声音是带了哭腔的。 Michaela被她逼出了眼泪，腰悬在半空，哆嗦个不停。Michaela扶住了他的腰，那带着湿热汗意的皮肤，几乎要吸住她手掌的触感，让她神魂颠倒。 她开始把那丝绸往外抽，"啊啊啊——"每个字，都是变了声调被从喉咙里榨出来的。塞入体内的丝绸被毫不留情的全部抽出，有些还没有被液体打湿，因为速度快的摩擦让Perceus崩溃，性器更是射出一股粘稠的精液。

Michaela看着Perceus张着嘴巴，吐出舌头，欲叫无声的模样，干渴的感觉前所未有的强烈。她伸手又开始把玩Perceus的大肉棒，没过多久那处便又扬起了头。

"轻一点，我…从来没有和女人…"  
居然是个处男？  
也是，这个尺寸的0身边可永远不会缺男人，更何况是这个精力旺盛的家伙。

Michaela把沾满津液的手指插入他的嘴中模拟着性器插入，另一只手握住他的下身缓缓坐下。

当Charles进来时看见的就是这样一副场景，他的姐姐骑乘在他的情人身上，两人身上都是欢爱后的痕迹。他的小情人Perseus在全力中出之后早已经有些神志不清，只是嘴里还舔着他姐姐的手指。  
Michaela下身淌着白色的液体，丝毫不在意自己一丝不挂地出现在弟弟面前，甚至发出来邀请"要不要一起？"

Notes:

数学：被活活榨干

如果有语病等小bug请告知  
文手：周晏山  
金主搬运人lof：enolrik


	2. 物数物3P分区占领

数学被两只物理分区占领

上半身归Charles，下半身归Michaela，但是后面这条规则被无视了

就是短打因为约的自字数不够就是纯车了

前方3P注意

姓名指引：

Perseus-数学

Michaela-实验物理

Charles-理论物理

Michaela半跪在床上伸出手揉了揉Perseus的柔顺银发，红艳的唇轻启

"想我了吗? "

Perseus好看的蓝眼睛眨了眨在她白净的脸颊上落下一吻"当然想你。'

Charles不满的将人拉过来，在Perseus的头发上揉动"说好了上半身是我的。"Michaela也不跟他计较，伸手摸到了Perseus的裤裆暧昧的揉了揉，感受到鼓鼓囊囊的一团，手指灵活的解开他的皮带，握住他半硬的下身，娴熟的上下撸动了起来。Michaela撩起垂落的棕色发丝挽在白净的耳后，俯身将他下身含入口中吞吐。

Charles凑近他肩膀，在他脖子外侧吮吻起来，将他衣服被慢慢撩起，从腰际爬上的手掌带着滚烫的温度抚摸他的身体，两根手指并在一-起搓揉过乳尖，惹得Perseus下意识地挺起胸膛。

Charles抓起他的手挺身向前，用包裹着鼓起性器的裤裆顶上他温热的手心，扣住了Perseus的后脑将他摁在了自己胯前。Perseus 隔着裤子吻了吻，灵活的解开Charles的裤扣，挺立的下身就打在他淡色的唇间，随即被他张口含住。Charles 按住他的后脑不让他动，胯部微微耸动着抽插着自己捅进对方嘴里的下身。Perseus双唇含住面前男子的性器，口中留下的津液流到了嘴角滑了下去，缓了缓一手握住了下身后端双唇费力包裹住顶端轻轻吮吸了一下，将顶端的白液直接吞咽了下去，嘴唇慢慢吞吐着，舌尖舔着下身顶端打转，口腔一下一下吸嘬着硬烫，下身顶端还不断朝外渗着黏液，Perseus舌尖轻轻一舔再次吞咽了下去。

少年伸手摸到对方的股缝按住那后庭缓慢的伸入一根手指，有些紧涩，又在他口中用唾液沾湿加了一根手指再次进入扩张，食指的插入带进了更多的水，并起的两指在紧窄的小口中翻弄、进出，宛如交合一般突然刺到最深，再摩擦着穴壁的软肉恋恋不舍地退出。饱胀变成空虚的感觉宛如从天堂飞速跌落，Charles 将下身从他口中抽出来抵在了翕张的饥渴穴口。

Michaela会意，先抬起头暂时停止吞吐Perseus的性器，Charles 坐在床上看着Perseus调整着姿势，背靠自己慢慢坐在了上面。下身进入了紧致火热的那处，两人满足的发出一声叹息。只退至敏感的位置，用顶端在那处摩擦出一阵汹涌的快感后全根没入，身下不停歇地抽动，湿热的软穴发出紧凑的水声，吞着、咽着、绞着，带来阵阵酸麻快感。

Michaela再次颇有技巧的挑逗着Perseus的下身惹得他闷哼出声，顶端冒出粘腻的液体。Michaela红艳的唇在那顶端亲吻了一下，便自己跨坐在他的身上，用湿热的下身摩擦着他的。Perseus 低下头，张开口含住了她柔软的乳珠，对着那可爱而有弹性的一点舔舐着，Michaela双手环住他的头将丰盈的胸部挺立，想全部送到他湿热的嘴中。

他挑逗得她十分动情，Michaela低头下头扶着他的下身对着自己粘腻滚烫的穴口慢慢进入。她舒服的仰起了头，Perseus 也顺着她的身体一路舔弄向上，在她那精致的锁骨，还有那天鹅般优雅的颈部留下一个个吻痕，最后他的舌头游移到了那巧稚的小嘴，吻住了她的嘴唇，挑逗那可爱的舌尖，将两人的喘息封在嘴中。

Perseus下身因为姿势的关系很容易直接插入，进入的一瞬间潮水般的快感向两个人袭来。在那愉悦中夹杂的摩擦刺激得Michaela发出欢愉的呻吟，双手扶著身下人的肩侧，自己律动了起来。紧致温热的嫩肉包裹着他的性器，Perseus 伸手揉捏着Michaela的软肉，白嫩丰满的软肉随手一捏就溢出来。

Charles唇贴着Perseus的脖颈啃噬着，留下一片牙印，手掐紧他的腰狠力操干，惹得Michaela也受到影响，喘息声从唇边溢出。Perseus前后双重快感导致后穴分泌更多液体，收缩紧致地夹着身后男人的下身，Charles 已经失去最后一点耐性，臀部肌肉猛然夹紧，用尽全力挺腰，直接挺入最深处，顶端狠狠顶上敏感处，不等他喘口气，已经又开始了激烈的操弄，涨硬得发紫红的下身在穴内进进出出，每一次抽出都带出大量淫水，水还来不及流下去，又被猛然拍得飞溅。

他喘息着扶着Michaela的腰顶弄，随着下身撞击，顶端剐着肉壁移动，肉壁几乎都要被勾出去，隐藏的敏感点被碾了个彻底，熟悉又陌生的快感冲击着大脑。面前的美人喘息着，脚趾因为忍耐而紧紧蜷缩起来，Michaela双手勾住Perseus的脑袋，在快感中主动收缩小穴夹紧直接把二人送到了高潮。

灼热的蜜液形成一股热流洒在Perseus性器顶端，嫩肉狠狠的吸附上来，Perseus 脑中一片空白，释放出的浊液浇灌在Michaela的穴内。胸膛起伏的喘息着，后穴紧紧收缩，Charles 恶狠狠捣上那敏感处，太过激烈紧致，连顶端的口都被死死吮住。Charles 开始了大开大合的抽插，浑身快感集中在下身那处，一口咬住Perseus的后脖颈，在Perseus的呻吟中尽数释放自己，灼热的液体刺激的Perseus身子止不住颤抖。

啊，说好的分区占领呢？

数学：连续两次了 这是人干的事？？？


	3. 物理小姐自家发电失禁play

是周晏山太太附加的一个小短篇

【R-18预警

物理自家发电失禁play

Work Text:

Michaela看着压在自己身上的Perseus，觉得有些恍惚。往常那个被她压在身下的人如今居然翻身为主了，让Michaela无法挣脱。Perseus咬牙挺身，插在她体内的性器一下顶上了花径里一处略微凸起粗糙的软肉，狠狠的碾压着那里。Michaela叫了一声，直接被顶到了高潮，在床上喷了大股的汁水出来。她一惊 ，迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。然而她身子却食不知味，下面的小穴湿答答的，内裤早就被侵湿，而且一想到梦的内容是被Perseus压在身下还是令她觉得羞耻。

脱下了内裤，下身饥渴难耐的Michaela在床上辗转反侧着，白细的双腿间夹着枕头让她忍不住开始摩擦。由于弟弟Charles决定禁止她毫无节制地纵欲，Michaela大概已经一周没有尝到Perseus他们的味道了。终于她还是被欲望的煎熬压倒，爬起来去找本来是为了调教Perseus而买的东西。

找到上次买的电动肉棒，Michaela以饥渴的肉缝对准布满软刺的巨大淫具。深怕自己会忍不住喊出声音的Michaela，还把及膝睡裙的下摆咬在嘴上，展露出白嫩光滑的下腹。她报复般地狠狠坐下，让又粗又长的巨棒一下子尽根插入自己的身体。

在重重的闷哼之中，Michaela不小心压上了启动了淫具加速的开关，让深入膣穴的尖刺巨棒开始疯狂摇动，在Michaela无防备的体内肆虐。狂乱的高潮让Michaela的手脚猛然抽紧，她紧紧抱着软绵绵的被子，浑身抽搐不已。她承受极限的苛烈刺激，想要放声尖叫，但想到了隔壁的弟弟只能努力吞回，发出一些稀碎的呻吟声。

下身有很强的尿意，在刚刚强烈的刺激下差点决堤。因为强烈的尿意带来的巨大快感，Michaela不但眉头紧皱，连眼睛也紧闭起来，一副忍耐到极限的模样。在电动肉棒的强力抽插，再加晚上一人自慰害怕被发现的快感之下，Michaela的内壁剧烈地收缩着，汁水已经快要满溢出来了。电动巨棒在阴道内扭动的刺激当然巨大，但是更让她难受的，是那被巨棒刺激着的充盈的膀胱。

这个性玩具设计的是自带电击功能，带来绝顶快感的电击成为压垮Michaela的最后一道刺激。抱着被子剧烈颤抖的她迎来了灭顶的高潮，失禁喷射出透明和黄色的液体。提前铺好的护垫也没能承受这么大的水量，液体直接渗到了床单上。Michaela缓缓把体内巨大的电动棒抽了出来，带出不少粘液。

高潮过后的她就赤裸着下身带着这浑身的淫液昏睡过去。清晨的Michaela感受到了穴口的红肿，惊讶于昨晚自己居然玩得这么激烈。

Michaela把被两种液体弄得湿透的床单拿到了卫生间去洗，恰好遇上从房间出来刚起来没多久的弟弟。Charles看起来休息的并不好，白净的脸上挂有深深的黑眼圈。对方有些的呆滞目光在看见Michaela手里床单变得清明起来。

Michaela因为心虚脸有些红，通过大声说话来掩饰自己"看什么看？没见过尿床啊？"因为心虚自然也错过了Charles的不正常。

Charles努力挂上一个不尴尬的笑容不知道怎么面对这个哼哼唧唧一晚上，害得自己没睡着的人，她真以为他什么都听不见？

Notes:

物理：我的一世英名？？？


End file.
